


The Last Enemy

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very sad scene that takes place during The Goblet of Fire and I believe is totally canon. Sirius goes to visit James and Lily's graves for his first time, on the anniversary of their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Enemy

Padfoot walks down the main road of Godric’s Hollow with a terrified pounding in his heart. He can’t bring himself to stop at the house - he’d been there that night, he knows what it looks like - it’s an image that has been burned into his retinas for thirteen years. Remus had offered to join him, he was going to go today anyways (it is Halloween, after all), but Sirius had said he needed to do this first time alone. 

Due to being in Azkaban for twelve years and chasing after Peter last year, this is the first time Sirius will be seeing James and Lily’s graves. He’s really  _really_ not ready for this, but he’s just got to do it. 

When he reaches the cemetery, he wanders around until he finds the Potter plot. The moment he sees it, he feels something inside him snap, and the tears start swelling. He transforms back into himself and immediately falls back down to all fours. Kneeling at their graves, he lays a hand on the headstone and bows his head, the tears falling fast now. 

He stays like this for who knows how long before the sobs finally begin to subside. Slowly, he lifts his head and rocks back onto his heels. He looks to Lily’s name first, and traces the delicate engraving with a finger.

“Alright there, Evans?” he croaks out, unable to stop his usual greeting that comes pouring out. He smiles, remembering how after they were married, James would always say “It’s _Potter_  now, Sirius, come on.” But Lily never minded. She’s always been Evans to him. Fuck, he misses her fire, her friendship. She could light up a room the moment she walked in, it’s no wonder James fell so hard for her. 

Then he manages to turn to James’ name, and Merlin he’s still not ready.  _James Potter_  marked into the stone, and he feels like they’re carved into his skin as his eyes absorb each letter. He remembers flashes suddenly: Mrs. Potter making him promise that her sons would look after each other, Lily asking him to watch her reckless husband when they were on Order duty. How could he have failed them? Failed James? 

“Prongs,” Sirius chokes on a sob. “I’m so sorry. This is my fucking fault. I th-thought it was the smart move, and I was wrong, so wrong. It should have been me, I would have died for you two. For the three of you. I’m sorry.” Silent tears wet his cheeks as he starts to babble. “Harry…you’d be so proud of him. He’s phenomenal, really. He has so much of both of you in him, and fuck, it bloody  _hurts_  to look at him when he looks so much like you two. He’s so kind and considerate, but so spirited and brave. He’s even better on a broom than you, Prongs. And he’s going through so much this year, I wish I could help him more. I try not to let on, but I’m scared for him. But I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and alive and happy. I won’t fail you again. I’ll protect him to my grave. I swear it.”

He wipes his eyes and looks at the words written beneath their names.  _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_. Sirius inhales sharply at the fresh pain. He didn’t know that would be here. He wonders who picked it, and thinks it might have been Remus. Right on cue, he can smell Remus’ scent behind him. Waiting silently, he lets Remus come up and sit beside him. He doesn’t look at him, but he links his fingers through the familiar fingers and rests his head on Remus’ shoulder. They stay like that for a long time. 


End file.
